Ficlet Tag
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: 10 songfics about Miley and Oliver. Very short, but please enjoy!


**The Rules of the Game, Yo**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!**

**My Tags:**

**rupertgrintlovesmeandonlyme**

**xo drama xo junkie xo**

**wish-upon-a-falling-star**

**Razor Burn and Anger management**

**Lovinkk Mitchel Musso**

**1. Dare to be Stupid**

Oliver was going through his music on his iPod and began Listening to Dare to be Stupid by Weird Al. He started bobbing his head, then swaying a little bit, and within a few minutes, he was dancing wildly.

"What song are you listening to?" Miley asked.

"Dare to be Stupid."

"It looks like you dared to be stupid looking. Do you have any idea how bad your dancing is?" she asked with a grin as she watched him.

"Can you dance any better?" her best male friend asked.

"Yea, bring it!" was her response.

They danced together, got closer and closer... When their noses touched, they both quickly pulled away and blushed. They didn't have chemistry. They were best friends... They couldn't... Could they?

**2. For the Longest Time**

"That hasn't happened for the longest time!" Oliver's cell phone rang out.

"Hey Miley!" he said, trying to be cheery. That ring-tone always reminded him of how much time he and Miley spent together during sophomore and junior year dating. Ever since their break-up, they have had to act as best friends, which was difficult for him.

"Meet me at the beach in ten minutes," she said, and hung up.

He through on some flip-flops and ran to the beach.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Jake asked me out again, and my only excuse to say no was that I am taken. Can we pretend to date again... please?" Miley begged as Jake was walking in their direction.

"Sure..." Oliver responded slowly, sounding unsure.

"Hey, Miley... Oken. I hear you two are dating." Jake says.

"Yep."

"Then kiss."

"Miley glanced at Oliver, grabbed the back of his head, and kissed, Oliver expected it to be really quickly, but it was a long passionate kiss."

"So we're REALLY dating again?" Oliver asks.

"I'd hate it any other way." was her response.

**3. Cocamo**

Miley laid down on the bed in the beach-side hotel that she and Oliver were staying at for their honeymoon. It was romantic, and their wedding was a blast... After dating for four years, they finally got married.

"_Where do you want to go for the honeymoon?" Oliver had asked._

_Right then, on his cell phone, he got a text message, and Cocamo rang out loudly._

"_There's an idea. That's a nice romantic place." Miley replied sweetly._

Oliver came out of the bathroom and saw Miley laid across the bed in lingerie and grinned. "I love you."

**4. Breakfast at Tiffany's**

"Do you want to see the movie at the film festival tonight?" Miley asked Oliver as she read through the summer event book she received in the mail.

"What Movie?" Oliver asked at he headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's. Didn't we both like that movie?" Miley said with a smile on her face, still staring at the event book.

"Yea, that's one of the things I love about being with you... That is one of the few things we both like... a nice romantic movie." Oliver says. "Wanna jump in the shower with me so we can make it to the movie in time?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Miley says, finally turning her attention from the pamphlet.

**5. Boss of Me**

"So, Lilly can't make it to a movie, do you want to go?" Miley asked Oliver over the phone.

"Yes. No. Maybe? What movie?" Oliver says, unsure about his answer.

I was thinking that new romantic comedy... Made of Honor!"

"NO!" Oliver says.

"O c'mon, see the movie with me!" Miley argues.

"No, and don't tell me what to do, you're not the boss of me." Oliver says, as if he was 5 years old.

"Oh, I bet you'd do what I told you to if I decided to go with Jake instead." Miley said, with an evil grin, even though Oliver couldn't see.

"I'll go. But really, you can't tell me what to do. I'm only doing it so you won't go with that slimeball." Oliver says.

"Uh-huh, sure." she says.

**6. One More Minute**

"Jake, I can't believe you'd cheat on me!" Miley yelled as she watched Jake and Mikayla kiss. They pulled apart, and Mikayla snickered.

"I don't think you're my type anymore. Sorry Miley," Jake said, and turned back to Mikayla and began sucking her face off again.

When Miley got home, she began listening to One More Minute over and over again, thinking of all of the things she would rather do than be with Jake.

Oliver walked into her bedroom and sat next to Miley, just letting her lean on him shoulder.

"I'd rather rip my heart right out of my ribcage and throw it on the floor and stomp on it 'till I die, than spend one more minute with you!" Miley sang along with the song, and then rewound it to listen to it again.

"Miley, he's not the only one out there for you," Oliver said, trying to comfort her.

"Who else would want me?" Miley complained.

"Maybe I would," Oliver said, and lifted Miley's face up to his to kiss her gently. When she didn't kiss back, he pulled away, but she pulled him back into the kiss.

"I'm glad this happened," Miley said when their kiss was done.

**7. Slime Creatures from Outer Space**

Miley set her ring-tone to Slime Creatures From Outer Space because at the moment she felt like no one understood her. They were all aliens to her planet.

She had just sent Lilly away because she was no good at comforting her right after her pregnancy news and her break-up with Jake.

Her phone rang right as she set it down, and she answered it.

"Miley. I know you are gonna need help. Lilly told me what happened."

"That bitch!" Miley yelled.

"No, she just wanted me to help since she wasn't very good at helping," Oliver said in Lilly's defense. "I just wanted to say that when the baby is born, I can help you with him or her. And emotionally, I can help you."

"But you don't know what I am going through!" Miley said through her tears.

"Yea I do... When I was with Becca, she got pregnant. I was there for her, up until the miscarriage." Oliver said. "I know EXACTLY what you are going through. Please let me help."

"Ok." Miley said after a long pause.

"And one more thing... I love you." Oliver hung up before he heard a response. His heart pounded quickly as he hoped that when she saw him next, she would be happy.

**8. Cable TV**

Miley curled up on her couch as she watched cable which was just hooked up in her bedroom. She flipped the television on, and saw a news show currently talking about how Miley's wig fell off. She changed channels three times, and her wig coming off in concert was the only thing on. Now Miley was famous. She couldn't have a normal life.

Her phone rang, but she was reluctant to answer it until she saw the caller I.D.

Oliver had text messaged her.

_B4 NE1 else asks u out cause u r famous, i want 2 do dat 1st. Go out w/ me?_

Miley had waited for him to nut up and ask her out for so long, and he finally has.

_Of course I will go out with u!_

Oliver got this message and his eyes went wide... He didn't see that coming.

**9. Green Tambourine**

Miley and Oliver both tried out for choir. Oliver only did it for Miley, because he wanted to keep an eye on her to make sure no one asked her out before he did.

Miley had gotten to be lead singer in choir, not afraid that people would recognize her voice because she was a brunette as Miley. Oliver, though, only got to play the tambourine because he wasn't a good singer at all. But He was gonna be the best damn tambourine player the world has ever seen.

When their first concert came around, he introduced the choir by saying, "This is the SeaView Choir with the very lovely Miley Stewart as lead singer. I would love to say that this lovely singer was my girlfriend, but sadly, no such thing is true."

"Oken!" the choir director called, and he went to the back of the choir holding his tambourine. When Miley's solo came around, she was so shocked that she was unable to sing.

After the concert, Miley walked up to Oliver and said, "You CAN call me your girlfriend."

**10. George of the Jungle**

"Oliver, take that ridiculous muscle suit off. You think you are George of the Jungle or something, but really, you are sexier without the fake muscles... Did I just say that?" Miley says.

"Yea, I think you did." Oliver says with a grin on his face.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, but then Oliver pulls Miley toward him, and kisses her passionately.

"I'm glad you think I'm sexy."


End file.
